Imagination
by sehunajjong
Summary: Kau tahu Sehun, kadang aku ingin memberi tahumu betapa cantiknya kau dilihat dari mataku. Sekai's/KaiHun's fiction
1. Chapter 1

_**You can listening to Imagination by Shawn Mendes to feel the sory**_

 _ **Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Sehun itu ambisius. Nilai akademis segalanya. Tapi Sehun bukan tipe orang yang bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna tanpa belajar. Sehun bukan jenius yang bisa pintar hanya dengan mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Sehun harus mencatat apa yang diajarkan gurunya di sekolah, lalu menyalin kembali catatannya menjadi catatan yang lebih rapih dan membaca untuk dipahami setiap malam.

Orang tua Sehun tahu mengenai potensi Sehun. Sehun itu rajin, pekerja keras, maka dari itu mereka menyekolahkan Sehun di sekolah khusus laki-laki terbaik yang ada di negaranya. Kenapa harus di sekolah khusus laki-laki? Karena mereka ingin Sehun fokus untuk belajar, tidak terganggu masalah percintaan atau hal-hal dasar lainnya.

"Ujian kimia kali ini terdiri dari dua bagian, tiga puluh soal pilihan ganda dan 5 soal essay…" Sementara pengawas menjelaskan tentang ujian akhir yang dilaksanakan hari ini, Sehun menggerakkan jari tangannya di meja, tak sabar. Pasalnya dia duduk paling belakang, sedangkan soal ditransfer dari depan ke belakang, otomatis dia yang terakhir mendapat soal di barisnya.

Begitu orang di depannya berbalik, "Oh Sehun," panggil orang itu. Sehun berusaha mengambil kertas soal yang ditahan orang tersebut sambil menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya, _ada apa?_ Orang tersebut tersenyum dan berkata, " _I love you."_

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal lalu membalas, " _Yeah I love you too Kai."_

"Kim Jongin! Jangan ganggu Sehun, kerjakan ujianmu sendiri." Kata pengawas yang melihat Kai tidak berpaling dari Sehun.

"Kerjakan dulu ujianmu Kai." Kata Sehun berusaha sabar.

Setelah diminta oleh Sehun, Kai baru menurut. Kai berbalik dan mengerjakan soal kimianya dengan senang hati.

Nah pertanyaannya, bukankah alasan orang tua Sehun memasukkan Sehun ke sekolah khusus laki-laki untuk menghindarkan Sehun dari masalah-masalah dasar seperti cinta? _Well,_ itu kan sebelum mereka sadar kalau Sehun, walaupun laki-laki tetapi mempunyai kulit yang lebih putih dan mulus daripada perempuan, bentuk badannya pun dapat membuat laki-laki yang lurus menjadi belok, seperti Kim Jongin.

Awalnya Kim Jongin itu menyukai perempuan. Tapi begitu melihat Sehun, semuanya berubah. Setiap hari kerjaannya hanya menggoda Sehun saja. Awalnya Kai dan Sehun berada dalam satu gedung asrama yang sama, tapi Sehun yang tidak tahan karena Kai selalu menyelinap ke kamarnya di malam hari pun protes ke pihak asrama. Maka dari itu pihak asrama memindahkan Kai ke gedung lain. Dipindahkan asramanya malah menambah semangat Kai. Setidaknya Kai tahu kalau selama ini dia mendapatkan perhatian Sehun.

* * *

Sampai suatu saat, Sehun baru saja mendapatkan nilai yang buruk menurutnya untuk pelajaran kalkulus dasar. Sehun menyendiri di _rooftop_ asramanya. Menangis. Tidak mungkin kan dia menangis di hadapan teman sekamarnya, Baekhyun. Bisa habis di _bully_ dia nanti.

 _"Oh Sehun, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa malah bersembunyi disini?" Kai menghampiri Sehun yang duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas rooftop. Kai tahu mengenai nilai Sehun. Nilai setiap anak ditempel di papan pengumuman. Semua orang dapat melihatnya. Biasanya nama Sehun selalu berada di bawah namanya, menjadi nomor dua, tapi entah kenapa di ujian kali ini posisinya menurun._

 _Kai juga mengerti kalau Sehun tidak mau berbicara, jadi Kai ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun, bersandar pada pagar pembatas yang sama dan memainkan game di ponselnya. Kai sedang gemar-gemarnya memainkan twenty. Dia juga tahu mengenai permainan itu dari Sehun. Sehun sudah berhasil mencapai 20x20 dan Kai ingin melewati rekor Sehun. Tapi saat ini rekornya baru 20x14._

 _"Mau duel?" Kai menghentikan permainannya, menoleh ke arah Sehun. Terlihat jejak air mata di wajahnya, tidak banyak, tapi tetap saja terlihat._

 _Kai dengan cepat mengangguk, mengubah mode permainannya menjadi two players. "Siap?" Tanya Kai._

 _"Ya!" Dan Sehun pun menekan tombol playnya._

 _"Hey, aku kan belum siaaap." Kata Kai, walau pun tidak terima, tetap saja memainkan bagiannya._

 _"Ya ampun Kai berhenti mencuri angka-angka besarkuuuu." Sehun kesal._

 _"Aku tidak sengaja. Kenapa juga kau menyimpannya di bawah?"_

 _"Argggh itu tadi kau mengambil 17 ku Kai."_

 _"Aku menaaang!" Kai bersorak girang. Terlihat tulisan you win di sisi layar Kai dan you lose di sisi layar Sehun._

 _"Kau curaaaang." Kata Sehun kesal. "Aku mau duel ulang!"_

 _"Ayolah Oh Sehun, akui saja kekalahanmu."_

 _Tapi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku sudah kalah di kalkulus dasar, aku tidak akan kalah juga main twenty."_

 _Karena kelihatannya Sehun serius sekali untuk duel ulang, Kai pun menurutinya. Kali ini Kai tidak mencuri punya Sehun sekali pun, "Kau tahu Oh Sehun? Kau tidak perlu sekeras itu pada dirimu sendiri. Aku sanggup kok membiayai hidup kita nanti."_

 _"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Kai." Hanya itu jawaban Sehun._

* * *

"Habis ini mau kemana?" Tanya Kai setelah mereka selesai menyelesaikan ujian kimianya.

"Tidur." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Oooh. Kutemani ya?"

Sehun berhenti berjalan, berpikir, "Bukannya kau ada janji sama Suho? Urusan osis itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa Kai."

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya Suho tidak akan keberatan kalau aku menemanimu tidur dulu sebentar."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku sudah besar Kai, aku bisa tidur sendiri. Tidak perlu ditemani dulu. Lagi pula aku kan cuma tidur siang." Sehun menahan kesalnya.

"Yasudah, ku antar sampai asrama ya." Kata Kai.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Yasudah ku temani sampai depan sekolah." Tawar Kai lagi.

Entah Sehun yang sedang lemas atau Kai yang kebanyakan makan cokelat, tapi akhirnya Sehun bilang, "Terserah."

* * *

"Orang-orang membicarakanmu tadi." Baekhyun berkata begitu masuk ke kamarnya dan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, baru saja mau tidur. "Biarkan saja. Mereka kan laki-laki, mulutnya saja yang seperti wanita." Sehun menjawab, masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun aku kan sedang berbicara denganmu. Coba lihat aku sebentar. Ini masalah serius." Baekhyun menahan kesal.

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Penting apanya sih Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk memperpanjang kesabarannya dan duduk menghadap Sehun. "Mereka bilang kalau kau hanya mempermainkan Kai. Setelah tidak membutuhkan Kai, kau akan membuangnya."

"Dan kenapa aku harus peduli?" Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun dengan Kai."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku kenapa kau membalas pernyataan cinta Kai di kelas tadi pagi?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Yang mana?"

"Tadi pagi, sebelum ujian kimia, saat Kai memberikan kertas soal."

Sehun mengangguk paham, "Itu kan pernyataan cinta biasa, bukan berarti Kai mempunyai perasaan khusus padaku atau bagaimana. Cinta kan bukan hanya pada pasangan, Kai kan menyatakan cintanya sebagai teman hyung."

"Aku paham kalau sekarang kau sedang mengalami fase _denial,_ tapi Kai kan tidak begitu Hun. Dia serius mengenai pernyataan cintanya."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan merebahkan kembali badannya, "Aku malas membicarakan hal ini. Aku saja tidak memusingkan omongan mereka, kenapa kau yang pusing?"

"Lalu kalau sampai mereka menghakimimu lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah bagaimana?" Baekhyun berkata, kesal. "Ayolah Oh Sehun, jelaskan pada mereka. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kai? Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya kalau memang benar kau _straight_ seperti katamu selama ini?"

"Karena tidak ada yang harus kujelaskan, mereka punya hak untuk mengatakan apa pun, aku tidak akan mengonfirmasi apa pun yang mereka pikirkan. Lagi pula kenapa hanya aku yang didesak? Kenapa Kai tidak ditanyai juga?"

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun! Karena selama ini Kai yang selalu mengejarmu, orang lain selalu melihat kau mengacuhkan Kai. Orang lain mana tahu kalau sebenarnya kalian.."

Sehun malas berdebat lagi, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan menuju tempat favoritnya, berharap bisa mendapat sedikit ketenangan.

* * *

 _Aku hanya ingin tahun terakhirku sekolah bisa dijalani dengan tenang._ Pikir Sehun. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pagar pembatas _rooftop_ kesayangannya. Tinggal satu tahun lagi sekolah menengahnya selesai, kenapa dia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan tenang?

Kim Jongin itu.. entahlah, Sehun itu awalnya sangat terganggu akan kehadiran Kai. Siapa yang tidak terganggu kalau ada yang menyelinap tiap malam ke kamarmu untuk melihatmu tidur kan? Tapi sejak Kai menemaninya waktu itu Sehun mulai terbiasa akan keberadaan Kai disampingnya. Kai itu kalau sedang banyak Tanya menyebalkannya setengah mati, tapi disisi lain Kai itu bisa membantu Sehun kalau Sehun lagi kesulitan memahami pelajaran. Mau bagaimana pun kan Kai lebih cerdas dari pada Sehun. Yang terpenting bagi Sehun, Kai itu selalu ada kapan pun untuk Sehun, tidak seperti kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk.

"Katanya mau tidur?" Kai menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada Baekhyun di kamar." Sehun tahu bukan salah Kai, tapi tetap saja Sehun kesal sama Kai.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kesal begitu?"

"Karena tidak jadi tidur." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Mau duel _twenty_?" Tawar Kai.

"Tidak _mood_." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Seperti wanita yang sedang PMS saja." Kai berkata sambil membuka aplikasi _twenty_ nya.

"Terserah." Gumam Sehun malas.

Kai menutup lagi aplikasi yang baru dibukanya. "Serius Sehun. Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura peduli begitu." Kata Sehun pelan.

"Siapa yang bilang aku pura-pura peduli? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Lama-lama Kai kesal juga. Dia kan tadinya ingin menemani Sehun tidur, tapi orangnya malah tidak ada di kamar. Begitu dihampiri malah dia yang dimarahi.

Sehun menegakkan badannya. "Yang aku minta untuk tahun terakhir di sekolah menengahku hanya agar aku bisa belajar dengan tenang. Melakukan apa pun dengan bahagia, tidak memikirkan perkataan orang lain tentangku yang memberikan penilaian tentang hidupku seolah hidup mereka sudah benar semuanya." Sehun meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Jadi ini mengenai perkataan orang lain? Tentang apa? Tentang kita?" Kai mulai mengerti.

Sehun mendengus sebal, "Mereka hanya menyalahkanku. Adil kan? Aku menjawab pernyataan cintamu salah, tidak menjawab lebih salah lagi. Apa sebenarnya mau mereka?"

"Kenapa didengarkan? Biasanya juga kau tidak menganggap mereka ada."

"Baekhyun. Mulutnya sudah seperti tante-tante saja, memberi tahuku harus berbuat ini lah, itu lah. Kenapa sih dia harus berlagak peduli? Orang tuaku saja tidak peduli."

"Kau tidak bisa menganggap semua orang tidak peduli padamu seperti itu, Baekhyun kan memang peduli padamu." _Aku juga._ Kai meneruskan dalam hati.

Sehun membuang mukanya agar tidak menatap Kai. Dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu." Kata Kai, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Sehun bersuara. "Pernyataan cintamu yang membuat semua orang salah paham. Padahal cinta kan bukan hanya pada pasangan saja." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Yang salah paham itu kau, Oh Sehun. Mereka benar, aku menyatakan cintaku itu sebagai pasangan. Kau saja yang selama ini mengingkari kenyataan itu. Entahlah, kau seperti tidak mau terbuka untukku masalah itu tidak peduli seberapa besar perhatian yang kuberikan kepadamu."

"Tapi aku normal Kai." Kata Sehun pelan.

"Oh ya? Waktu aku demam kau orang pertama yang panik dan memanggil ambulan asrama padahal aku hanya demam Sehun, kau tidak peduli orang lain menertawaimu saat itu. Waktu aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasku karena harus membuat proposal osis, diam-diam kau sudah membuatkan tugas untukku. Kau pernah berbohong pada penjaga asrama karena ingin menemuiku. Ayolah Oh Sehun mengaku saja. Kau juga mencintaiku."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, _apa iya aku juga mencintai Kai? Memangnya orang lain tidak akan berbuat begitu pada temannya?_

Kai menghela nafas, pelan, "Kau tahu Sehun, kadang aku ingin memberi tahumu betapa cantiknya kau dilihat dari mataku. Aku kadang ingin memberi tahumu semua hal menyenangkan yang bisa kita lakukan bersama, banyak sekali yang ku pikirkan tentang kita. Aku membayangkan kita benar-benar bisa dengan bebas berjalan, tertawa, bergandengan tangan, bermesraan, dan banyak hal indah lainnya. Betapa inginnya aku memilikimu." Kai menghela nafas lagi, "Tapi aku tahu kau belum siap sampai sejauh itu kan?"

"Aku bingung." Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu. Abaikan saja perkataan orang lain. Kita kan bisa bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Lalu setelah itu apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menerimamu?"

" _Well, that's just me and my imagination then."_

* * *

 ** _I just miss them so much and can't help to write about them again_**

 ** _Don't know what kind of story is this_**

 ** _Tell me, is it bad?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_You can listening to Can't Help Falling in Love cover by Twenty One Pilots to feel the story_**

 ** _Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

"Kemarin kan sudah dipesan, tinggal diambil, tunggu sebentar." Kata Jongin. "Sehun!" Sehun tidak menengok dan dengan suara Jongin, tidak mungkin Sehun tidak mendengar, yang paling mungkin pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jadi Jongin mengejarnya. "Ya Oh Sehun!" Kai menarik tangan Sehun agar Sehun berhenti berjalan.. atau berlari?

"Apa?" Muka datar Sehun itu adalah bagian dari Sehun yang masih sulit diterima Kai.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kai pelan.

"Pulang."

Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Ke rumah? Kenapa? Sakit?" Tangannya berusaha menyentuh dahi Sehun, tapi ditepis.

"Ibu menyuruhku pulang." Sehun menghela nafas, "Dan kau menghambat kepulanganku selama," Sehun melihat jam tangannya, "lima menit."

Kai tertawa, Kai tahu Sehun kesal karena seharian ini Kai tidak sempat menghampiri Sehun, Kai kan sibuk, Sehun seharusnya mengerti. "Aku minta maaf oke? Tidak perlu berbohong untuk pulang segala."

"Ya aku maafkan, tapi aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang." Sehun menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan tulisan _incoming call Kak Kris._

Kai membolakan matanya, "Kau serius? Tidak apa-apa kalau pulang?" Jadi Kai yang panik, karena Sehun dan pulang bukanlah dua kata yang baik untuk digabungkan dalam satu kalimat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sehun akhirnya dengan senyum kecilnya. "Nah sekarang kalau kau izinkan, aku harus pulang."

Sehun beranjak, tapi Kai menahan tangannya, "Besok kau datang kan?" Terlihat sekali Kai berharap.

"Sampai saat ini sih belum ada alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa datang." Sehun tersenyum kecil lagi. Ah betapa Jongin suka kalau Sehun sedang begini.

"Kau ini! Jangan sampai tidak datang ya. Ini acara terakhir kita sebelum masuk ke universitas, lagi pula aku salah satu panitianya." Kata Kai kesal

Sehun tertawa sekarang, "Kirimi aku pesan untuk mengingatkan, bagaimana?"

Kai mendengus, "Tidak kau suruh pun aku melakukannya tiap hari."

" _All is well then._ " Kata Sehun beranjak pergi, " _Bye Kai._ "

 _Sehun itu, padahal berbagi satu pelukkan padaku kan tidak akan membunuhnya,_ batin Kai.

* * *

"Kita hampir sampai di puncak acara pada malam ini, tapi" Baekhyun mengambil jeda dramatis, "kita akan mengadakan game kecil terlebih dahulu." Membuat semua siswa berteriak karena tingkah Baekhyun yang sudah seperti MC papan atas.

Acara yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah "Malam Keakraban". Terdengar tua memang, tapi semua siswa setuju untuk mengadakan malam keakraban lagi, mengingat suksesnya malam keakraban mereka yang pertama saat awal masuk sekolah. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi, mereka kan sekolah asrama, tidur juga tiap hari bersama kan? Tapi tidur bersama tidak selalu membuatmu akrab kan? Lihat saja Kai, mau berusaha bagaimana pun awalnya untuk akrab dengan Sehun susah sekali.

"Gamenya apa Baek?" Kali ini Chen yang bertanya.

Mereka sedang mengelilingi api unggun kali ini, seperti kemah di musim panas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebagai MC berdiri di satu sisi bersebelahan layaknya MC professional.

Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya. Chen merupakan salah satu panitia, tidak mungkin kalau tidak tau apa gamenya, "Game ini berjudul dua menit bersamamu." Semua siswa bersorak heboh, " _in case_ ada yang belum paham gamenya, Kyungsoo akan menjelaskan cara bermainnya."

"Ya memang aku jadi MC untuk berbicara bagian yang tidak bisa Baekhyun ingat." Semua yang ada disana tertawa, termasuk Baekhyun sendiri. "Jadi aku dan Baekhyun memegang kantung undian yang berisi nama kita semua didalamnya."

"Termasuk kita berdua juga Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun, kaget.

"Ya. Termasuk nama ketua pelaksana juga." Semua siswa menertawakan Jongin, "Nama yang keluar dari kantung undianku adalah nama penanya dan yang keluar dari kantung undian Baekhyun adalah nama orang yang ditanya. Masing-masing pasangan diberi waktu dua menit untuk bertanya. Penanya boleh menanyakan apa saja dan orang yang ditanya harus menjawab jujur. Tapi apa yang keluar di forum ini akan tetap disini. Kalian kan bukan perempuan yang tidak tahan kalau menyimpan rahasia."

"Huuuu waktunya terlalu sebentar." Protes Chanyeol.

"Terserah." Kata Baekhyun, "Kita mulai saja gamenya. Coba Kyungsoo, siapa penanya pertama kita?"

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas undiannya, "Kim Jongdae." Sekali lagi semua siswa bersorak heboh, Jongdae atau Chen dikenal dengan ketajaman lidahnya.

Chen sudah berdiri disamping Kyungsoo sekarang, "Nah sekarang kita lihat, siapa orang sial yang harus ditanyai Chen." Baekhyun mengambil satu kertas, "Park Chanyeol!" Sorakan jadi bertambah heboh, sementara Chanyeol berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun, tidak takut sama sekali.

"Apakah kalian berdua siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan _timer_ nya. Saat keduanya mengangguk, "Dimulai dari sekarang!"

"Chan, aku mengetahui banyak rahasiamu, mana yang ingin kau perlihatkan?" Chen memulai.

"Terserah, tapi kau tahu aku mengetahui lebih banyak kan. _Make it fun_ Chen." Kata Chanyeol, menantang.

"30 detik sudah berlalu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Coba tanya dimana dia menyimpan semua koleksi dvd pornonya!" Teriak Xiumin, teman sekamar Chanyeol, yang langsung mendapat sorakan heboh dari semua siswa.

"Dimana kau menyimpan koleksi DVD pornomu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Celah antara lemariku dan Xiumin." Kata Chanyeol, enteng.

"Apa kau sering 'keluar' karena melihat DVD itu."

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengoleksinya?"

"Untuk dipinjamkan."

"30 detik lagi ya." Kyungsoo menyela.

"Kau bilang tidak pernah 'keluar' dengan DVD itu, lalu apa, tepatnya membayangkan siapa yang bisa membuatmu 'keluar'?"

Chanyeol terkejut, walaupun hanya sekilas. "15 detik lagi." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan berani sejauh ini Chen." Chen mengangkat bahunya, "Aku 'keluar' kalau membayangkan," mata Chanyeol mengarah ke Baekhyun, walau pun tidak banyak yang menyadarinya, mungkin hanya Baekhyun dan Chen yang sadar.

"Ya waktunya habis!" Kata Kyungsoo. "Kalian boleh kembali ke tempat masing-masing."

"Huuuu waktunya kurang." Xiumin yang protes kali ini.

"Baik penanya kedua kita siapa Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengambil undian lagi, "Park Chanyeol."

"Duh aku kan baru duduk." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Dan yang ditanya adalah," Baekhyun mengambil undiannya, "Kim Jongin! Nah _told you_ , ketua pelaksana pun ada namanya disini." Kai berdiri disamping Baekhyun kali ini dan Chanyeol disamping Kyungsoo.

"Dimulai dari sekarang!" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Pertanyaan yang ada di otak semua orang selama tiga tahun ini Kai, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" Semua siswa bersorak lebih keras lagi, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau yang ditanya Sehun sebenarnya, karena mereka sebal akan sikap Sehun yang selalu mengacuhkan Kai.

"Kami berteman."

"Hanya berteman? Kelihatan seperti kau mempunyai rasa pada Sehun tapi dia menolakmu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau itu salah." Jawab Kai.

"Jadi Sehun menolakmu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Jadi Sehun menggantung hubungan kalian?"

"Tidak ada menggantung kalau aku tidak berharap." Kata Kai sambil melihat ke arah Sehun, gugup.

"30 detik lagi." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Sebutkan satu kalimat yang ingin sekali kau ucapkan pada Sehun saat ini?"

Kai terdiam, " _I'll wait, the love is here and here to stay._ "

"Habis!" Kata Kyungsoo, "Waah tepat waktu." Girangnya. "Kalian bisa kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing."

Sementara siswa yang lain hanya berkata, "Manis sekali sih Kai!" atau "Sialnya bukan aku yang disukai dia."

"Mari _move on,_ " Kata Baekhyun, "siapa penanya selanjutnya Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengambil undiannya lagi, "Ini seperti lingkaran setan, kita tidak diizinkan untuk _move on._ " Baekhyun bingung dengan maksud ucapan Kyungsoo, "Kim Jongin."

" _Well,_ akan seru kalo yang ditanya Sehun." Celetuk Suho.

" _Your wish come true_ Suho-ssi. Yang ditanyai berikutnya adalah Oh Sehun." Kata Baekhyun. Entah mengapa atmosfernya menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya, bahkan tidak ada yang bersorak heboh lagi.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Saat mereka sudah mengangguk, "Dimulai dari sekarang!"

"Sehun, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun.

Kai bingung mau bertanya apa lagi, dia tahu Sehun tidak nyaman dengan acara yang seperti ini, tapi mereka harus menghabiskan waktu 2 menit mereka kan? "Sudah 30 detik ya." Kata Kyungsoo, memecah keheningan.

"Tanyakan saja kenapa dia belum menerimamu!" Kata Xiumin, kesal.

"Baiklah, kenapa kau belum mau menerimaku?" Tanya Kai, akhirnya.

"Kau bilang mau menunggu." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggu. Oke, kau mau masuk universitas mana?" Kai mencoba menanyakan sesuatu yang ringan.

" _University of Pennsylvania."_ Jawaban Sehun membuat Kai terkejut, mereka belum pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kai setuju menunggu karena Kai pikir Sehun tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

"Oke waktunya habis. Silahkan kembali ke tempat kalian." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak bilang mau pindah ke luar negeri." Bisik Kai.

"Aku pun baru tahu kemarin." Jawab Sehun.

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga kita di acara puncak malam keakraban ini." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku curiga, Kai mengadakan acara ini hanya sebagai kedok untuk meningkatkan popularitas bandnya." Baekhyun membuat semua orang disana tertawa. "Oke, akan menyenangkan kalau semuanya juga ikut bernyanyi. Mari kita sambut, eh serius ini nama bandnya Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga mereka benarkan kalau kita salah."

"Kita sambut, Kai dan bandnya!"

Semua siswa tertawa mendengar nama band tersebut, tapi tetap ikut berdiri begitu Kai berada di tempat MC dari tadi berbicara. Tambah pecah tawa mereka karena ternyata anggota band tersebut hanya Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Kami bukan grup lawak oke?" Kata Chanyeol, "Aku dan Kai membuka pendaftaran bagi kalian yang ingin mengisi posisi kosong di band kami atau hati kami." Chanyeol menuai sorakkan heboh lagi.

" _Well,_ aku sebagai ketua pelaksana mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua panitia karena sudah mau direpotkan dengan permintaanku yang macam-macam untuk acara ini dan untuk kalian semua yang mau mengikuti semua rangkaian acara ini dan mendengarkan aku dan bandku, terima kasih." Sorakkan semua siswa bertambah kencang, "Sssh." Kai menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, "Dan untukmu," Kai menatap Sehun, sementara yang lain sudah menahan nafas, " _I can't help falling in love with you."_ Yang langsung disusul dengan petikan okulelenya.

Sementara siswa lain hanya ber"ahh manisnya." Sehun? Dia sudah memerah sampai ke telinga, untungnya malam hari, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya.

 _ **Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you**_

Untuk bagian itu, Kai melihat ke arah Sehun.

 _ **Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?**_

Kai menghampiri Sehun sambil tersenyum.

 _ **Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too**_

Kai bernyanyi disebelah Sehun, _well,_ jangan ditanya lagi kehebohan teman-teman mereka. Suara Jongin saja sudah timbul tenggelam.

 _ **'cause I can't help falling in love with you**_

Kai meminta semua bernyanyi bersama untuk bagian itu.

 _ **Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too**_

Kai memelankan petikan okulelenya dan menghadap Sehun.

' _ **cause I can't help falling in love with you**_

' _ **cause I can't help falling in love with you**_

Kai berhenti memainkan okulelenya

 _ **but I can't help falling in love with you**_

* * *

Setelah acara selesai mereka tidur di dalam sebuah tenda besar. Kai bersebelahan dengan Sehun. _Well,_ ketua pelaksana bisa berbuat apa saja kan?

"Berhenti memandangiku begitu Kai." Mereka tidur berhadapan. Jadi Kai bisa dengan leluasa memandangi Sehun, Sehun juga bisa sebenarnya. Tapi Sehun terlalu malu untuk melakukannya, jadi dia hanya memainkan boneka _brown_ yang pernah diberikan Kai sebagai pengganti dirinya waktu Kai harus pulang ke rumah pada tahun kedua mereka.

"Kenapa harus pindah ke luar negeri? Kenapa tidak disini saja?" _Bersamaku._ Kata Kai.

"Ayah bilang kalau disana aku bisa lebih mudah mencari pekerjaan." Kata Sehun pelan.

"Aku bisa membiayai kita berdua." Kai berbisik, tak kalah pelan. Ini jam 3 pagi dan sepertinya yang lain sudah tidur.

"Jangan bercanda Kai, aku punya cita-citaku sendiri."

Kai menghela nafas, "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan menunggumu."

"Kalau ku pinta kau untuk berhenti menungguku bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai terdiam, "Aku bisa berhenti menunggumu Sehun." Kai memandang Sehun yang kali ini memandangnya balik, "Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau berhenti menunggu sampai kau membalas perasaanku juga."

Sehun mendengus, "Kenapa sih kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Percayalah, aku dan ibuku pun selalu menanyakan itu sejak aku berumur 5 tahun."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, bukan tertawa seperti Baekhyun yang bisa terdengar kemana-mana, hanya tawa pelan yang biasa dikeluarkan Sehun.

Kai merekam di otaknya bagaimana Sehun tertawa, membayangkan indahnya kalau tiap hari pemandangan ini lah yang dilihatnya sebelum dan saat bangun tidur.

"Kai?" Sehun mengguncang tangan Kai.

" _Sorry Sehun, you were saying?"_

"Boleh aku tidur sambil menggenggam tanganmu?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Kai tersenyum lebar, "Sini biar ku peluk saja. Singkirkan boneka hitam jelek itu kalau ada aku disini." Kai membuka tangannya, dengan senang hati Sehun merapat ke arah Kai. "Tidur sana. Besok kau bisa sakit kalau kurang tidur kan?"

"Nyanyikan lagu lagi Kai, _lullaby_ ku." Kata Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi cepat tidur yaa."

Dari semua bagian lagu, hanya bagian ini yang sering Sehun dengarkan dan dimintanya untuk Kai nyanyikan. Sehun memang sangat _picky_ masalah musik. Beruntung Kai selalu sabar.

 _ **We walk, we laugh, we spend our time walking by the ocean side  
Our hands are gently intertwined  
A feeling I just can't describe  
All this time we spend alone  
Thinking we could not belong to something so beautiful  
So beautiful**_

Dan malam itu Sehun tidur dengan mimpi menghabiskan semua sisa waktunya bersama Kai.

* * *

Sehun baru sampai di _Philadelphia International Airport_ setelah berjam-jam ada di pesawat. Kedua orang tua dan kakaknya hanya mengantar sampai bandara saja. Lebih baik dari pada Kai yang tidak mengantarnya sama sekali sih. _Well, move on then._

Sehun menghabiskan perjalanan dari bandara ke _flat_ yang akan ditinggalinya dengan melamun. Melamunkan Jongin tentu saja, _move on_ tidak semudah itu kan?

Begitu sampai, Sehun melihat barang-barang yang sudah dikirim seminggu yang lalu sudah ada di dalam _flat_ nya. Sehun sengaja memilih _flat_ yang tidak terlalu besar. Lagi pula dia hanya tinggal sendiri kan? Iya sendiri.

Sehun sedang memikirkan, yang mana duluan yang harus dibereskan ketika dia selesai mengganti baju dengan kaos dan celana pendek. _Well, summer._ Baru saja Sehun mengambil _cutter_ untuk membuka kardus pertamanya saat terdengar belnya berbunyi.

 _Cepat juga delivery servicenya,_ pikir Sehun. Sehun memang memesan McDonald's tadi. Dia kan belum makan siang. Jadi sehun menyiapkan uangnya dan membuka pintu, "Butuh bantuan untuk membereskan barang-barangmu?"

Sehun ingin menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya, tapi dia tahan. "Masuklah, kau menghambat waktu beres-beresku selama," sehun melihat jam tangannya, "dua menit."

"Tidak mau melepas rindu dulu?"

"Mungkin kau saja yang rindu Kai."

" _Well,_ aku sih mengaku saja. Jadi, boleh melepas rindu dulu?" Tanya Kai

"Duduk dimana pun kau mau. Lihat sendiri masih berantakan begini." Sehun menunjukkan barang-barangnya.

Kai duduk di sebuah bangku tunggal sementara Sehun membuka kardus pertamanya, "Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Kai memulai.

"Dengan naik pesawat lalu naik taksi?" Sehun berkata tidak yakin.

"Serius Sehun!" Kata Kai kesal.

"Yasudah, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku kan juga mahasiswa di Penn."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, "Pembohong!"

Kai berdiri, menghampiri Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan," Sehun menjabat tangannya, "Kim Jongin, mahasiswa jurusan _computer engineering._ "

"Oh Sehun, mahasiswa jurusan _computer science._ " Sehun tersenyum, ketika mengetahui mereka satu fakultas.

Jongin melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, "Ayo dimulai dari awal." Jongin melihat sekelilingnya, "Tapi ini terlalu sempit kalau ditinggali berdua."

"Yasudah nanti sewa saja yang lebih besar."

"Oke. Untuk tiga bulan ini kita disini dulu." Kata Jongin sambil membuka kardus lain.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Serius Kai, kau mau tinggal disini?"

Kai menengok ke arah Sehun, "Sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat."

 _Seenaknya,_ gerutu Sehun.

* * *

 ** _Can't help to write more about them :)_**

 ** _Please tell me, is it too cheesy?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

"Kai bangun." Kata Sehun pelan sambil menepuk pipi Kai. Tapi bukan Kai namanya kalau bisa bangun sekali tepuk.

"Aku ada kuis penting pagi ini. Aku berangkat ya." Sehun menyerah untuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai. Jadi sekarang dia sedang membereskan semua catatan dan literatur yang dibutuhkan dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Kai tiba-tiba terbangun, masih dengan suara seraknya dia berkata, "Berangkat sama siapa? Naik apa?"

"Sendiri. Naik bus." Kata Sehun sambil memakai tasnya.

"Kuantar. Tidak lucu kalau sampai kampus kau malah basah kuyup, hujannya deras begitu." Kata Kai cepat, sambil memakai mantelnya.

"Kau belum mandi. Aku bisa terlambat kalau menunggumu mandi dulu." Kata Sehun, memasukkan _sandwich_ yang dibuatnya ke dalam kotak bekal.

"Tidak usah mandi dulu. Kau sudah siap kan? Kutunggu di bawah." Dengan itu Kai keluar _flat_ mereka menuju garasi.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Sehun sebenarnya tidak setuju Kai sampai harus membawa mobil begitu. Kampus mereka kan bisa ditempuh selama 15 menit dengan naik bus. Tapi Kai memaksa, katanya jadi mahasiswa itu sibuk. Akan sering pulang malam, bus kan cuma ada sampai jam 10 malam. Kalau Sehun mendebat, ada saja alasan Kai.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil Kai, "Ada kelas jam berapa nanti?" Tanya Sehun.

"Libur." Kata Kai sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Sehun sebelum memakai untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukannya kau ada jadwal jam 1 nanti ya?"

Kai mengacak rambut Sehun gemas, "Itu tahu, kenapa masih bertanya tadi?"

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Ku kira benar libur. Ayo cepat jalan, aku bisa terlambat kalau kita disini terus." Sehun menikmati perjalanan sambil membaca rangkuman yang sudah dibuatnya untuk kuis nanti sedangkan Kai fokus menyetir.

"Kubuatkan _sandwich,_ jangan lupa mandi lalu makan ya." Kata Sehun sambil memasukkan kertas rangkumannya dan menyiapkan payung, kampusnya sudah dekat.

"Kapan sih aku pernah tidak menghabiskan makanan yang kau buat?"

" _In case_ kau lupa, seperti kau lupa membayar tagihan air atau mengganti sprei kita." Kata Sehun tidak berusaha menyembunyikan sarkasmenya sama sekali.

"Mungkin kau harus lebih sering mengirimiku pesan untuk mengingatkanku tentang apa saja yang harus ku lakukan?" Kata Kai, tidak yakin.

Sehun mendengus, "Umurmu bahkan sudah lewat 20, apa jadinya kalau tidak ada aku?"

"Maka dari itu Oh Sehun, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Mau tidak kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kai menanyakan itu dengan nada biasa saja seperti bertanya, _cuaca hari ini cerah ya?_ Saking seringnya dia menanyakan itu pada Sehun.

"Kau bisa berhenti di depan, aku ada janji untuk bertemu Amber dulu." Sehun bahkan tidak lagi memberikan jawaban pada Kai.

"Ay. Sampaikan salamku untuknya." Kai menepikan mobilnya.

"Kalau tidak lupa." Kata Sehun sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak ada pelukan atau ciuman terima kasih?" Berusaha kan tidak ada salahnya.

"Kau belum mandi." Kata Sehun cepat.

"Yasudah, nanti kalau sudah mandi ku tagih lagi ya." Kata Kai bersamaan dengan Sehun yang keluar dari mobil, entah Sehun mendengarnya atau tidak.

Sehun langsung berlari ke dalam gedung, tidak mau berlama-lama terkena air hujan. Sehun melipat payungnya begitu sampai di bagian gedung yang bisa melindunginya dari hujan saat melihat mobil Kai menjauh.

"Oi Sehun!" Sapa Amber. "Terlambat 2 menit ya." Amber berkata sambil memerhatikan jam tangannya.

" _Sorry,_ tadi Kai susah sekali dibangunkan." Sehun menyeka titik-titik air yang ada di kulitnya.

" _Well, you're so into that Kim's boy._ Lucunya Kai juga seperti itu, kau pernah tidak sih memerhatikannya kalau menyebut namamu? Dia seperti memujamu di setiap nafasnya." Kata Amber berlebihan.

" _With cherry on top_ biar ceritamu tambah manis."

"Oh ayolah, satu angkatan juga tahu kalau kau itu sudah punya Kai begitu pun sebaliknya."

"Aku dan Kai hanya teman satu _flat,_ oke?" Sehun lama-lama kesal juga dengan orang-orang yang menganggapnya dan Kai mempunyai hubungan khusus.

"Tinggal berdua dalam _flat_ yang hanya mempunyai satu tempat tidur, tentu kalian hanya teman satu _flat._ Selain untuk berhemat juga kan?"

"Terserah." Sebenarnya Sehun sudah malas sekali menanggapi perkataan orang-orang itu mengenai dirinya dan Kai. Paling ujung-ujungnya mereka akan menyalahkan Sehun, seperti temannya di asrama dulu.

* * *

" _In my dreaaam, you're with me. Will be everything I want us to beee._ " Kai bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya di tempat tidur mereka sementara Sehun sedang membaca beberapa literature untuk tugasnya.

"Kaaaai." Kata Sehun pelan, menahan kesal. "Apa tidak ada tugas yang harus kau kerjakan?"

Kai menghentikan permainan gitarnya, "Sudah selesai. Aku mengerjakannya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus."

Sehun menghadapkan kursinya ke arah tempat tidur mereka, "Oke, jadi boleh tidak aku minta tolong agar kau tidak bernyanyi dulu. Bukannya suaramu jelek ya, tapi aku sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan literature yang kubaca ini. Kalau kau bernyanyi, malah lagunya yang masuk ke otakku."

"Baiklah." Kata Kai, dia langsung menaruh gitarnya dan berbaring.

Kai tahu sekali kalau nilai itu segalanya untuk Sehun, tidak heran kalau setiap malam Sehun selalu belajar. Tapi ini kan malam sabtu, masa sih Sehun masih juga harus belajar? _Well,_ namanya juga Sehun, mau seambisius apa pun Kai tetap cinta.

Sehun itu kesal sekali karena Kai bukan tipe orang yang rajin belajar. Kerjaannya hanya main gitar saja, tapi nilainya selalu tidak kurang dari A, sementara Sehun, sehari saja tidak belajar, nilainya langsung jadi B. Bukannya B nilai yang buruk sih, tapi ini kan Sehun, kalau bisa A kenapa harus B?

Sehun mematikan laptopnya dan menutup buku catatannya. Sehun menghampiri Kai. "Kau tidak keluar? Ini kan malam sabtu."

"Menemanimu." Kata Kai enteng.

" _Well,_ kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak harus menemaniku? Maksudku kalau memang kau ingin keluar ya keluar saja."

"Aku lapar." Kai membalas, tidak nyambung.

"Ayam atau _bacon_?" Sehun beranjak ke dapur kecil mereka.

" _Chicken of course._ "

" _I bet you love chicken more than me Kai._ "

" _Oh you have no idea Oh Sehun. Let's watch a movie, Love, Rosie or Me Before You?"_ Kai mengangkat dua DVD di tangannya.

" _Now what? Are you in love with Sam Claflin?"_

Kai tertawa, " _Just admit it Oh Sehun, isn't he,"_ Kai terlihat berpikir, " _potential lad?_ "

Sehun mendengus sambil membalikkan ayam yang sedang di gorengnya, "Cepatlah matang ayam, temanku aneh kalau sedang lapar."

"Kau yang berbicara dengan ayam, kenapa aku yang dibilang aneh?" Tapi Sehun tidak memberikan tanggapannya. "Jadi, _Me Before You_ atau _Love, Rosie_ yang kau pilih Oh Sehun?"

"Aku ingin menonton sesuatu yang lucu." Kata Sehun.

" _Me Before You_ kalau begitu." Kai menyimpan DVD yang satunya dan memasukkan yang satunya ke dalam DVD _player._

Sehun meniriskan ayam yang baru digorengnya dan beralih membuat saus lemon kesukaan Kai, "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau punya definisi yang aneh masalah lucu Kai?" Tapi Kai sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua sarkasme yang diucapkan Sehun. Jadi dia tetap memasang DVDnya.

Sehun datang membawa ayam goreng kesukaan Kai, _well,_ Kai menyukai semua jenis ayam kan?

Mereka menonton filmnya dengan serius, yaah lebih seperti Sehun menonton film dengan serius, sesekali tertawa dan Kai yang menonton Sehun menonton film sambil memakan ayamnya.

"Will itu dingin sekali ya, kasihan Lou." Sehun berkomentar.

"Sadar atau tidak kadang kau pun begitu Sehun."

Sehun menengok ke arah Kai dan tersenyum. Tangan Sehun mengelus rambut Kai yang mulai panjang, "Maaf ya." Katanya pelan.

Melihat Sehun tersenyum sudah menjadi pemicu otomatis untuk senyuman Kai juga, Kai menidurkan kepalanya di paha Sehun yang sedang memangku bantal dan tangan Sehun secara otomatis mengelus rambut Kai lagi. Sehun suka sekali memainkan rambut Kai. Entahlah, seperti terasa pas ditangannya.

"Kalau aku seperti Will, lumpuh, lebih baik mati, apa kau juga akan mengurusku seperti Lou mengurus Will? Ya termasuk seperti Lou mencintai Will juga."

Tangan Sehun berhenti mengusap rambut Kai. "Sebenarnya aku memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini." Kai membiarkan Sehun meneruskan apa yang ingin diucapkannya, "Mungkin akan lebih mudah bagimu kalau dari awal tidak bertemu denganku saja."

Kai bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke tempat tidur mereka. Begitu saja, Kai malas menanggapi omongan Sehun kalau dia sudah berandai-andai yang aneh begitu.

* * *

"Mau kemana hari ini?" Kai bersikap seolah tadi malam Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Aku sedang malas keluar, tapi persediaan kita banyak yang habis di kulkas." Kata Sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Tuliskan daftarnya, biar aku yang beli." Kai memakai mantel dan juga celana jeans kesayangannya.

"Sudah ku kirimkan ke ponselmu ya." Kata Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kata Kai sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Sesampainya di supermarket Kai langsung membuka pesan dari Sehun. Kai mengambil keranjang kecil. Catatan dari Sehun tidak cukup banyak sampai dia harus membawa troli segala.

Ayam merupakan nomor satu di daftar yang ditulis Sehun. Tentu saja, Kai kan selalu ingin makan ayam. Jadi Kai membeli macam-macam ayam yang dikiranya akan enak kalau dimasak Sehun.

"Susu sudah, kecap sudah, sabun sudah, tinggal satu lagi." Kai berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu dia melihat daftar terakhir dalam catatan yang diberikan Sehun, Kai langsung dengan cepat ke kasir yang untungnya tidak antri saat itu. Setelah selesai dia bahkan mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, hampir saja menerobos lampu merah. Setelah sampai dengan cepat Kai naik ke _flat_ mereka.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan secepat ini." Kata Sehun.

"Oh Sehun." Kai mengatur nafasnya susah payah.

"Aku tahu. Ayo duduk dulu. Biar kita bicarakan dengan tenang." Kata Sehun memberikan segelas air pada Kai.

Sehun membawa Kai duduk di sofa kesayangan mereka, karena memang hanya cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Setelah sekian tahun kenapa kau dengan mudahnya berkata begitu? Dari semua waktu yang kita punya, kenapa kau memilih saat aku berbelanja di sabtu yang dingin ini?" Kata Kai menahan kesal.

"Jadi kau tidak mau aku jadi kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja mau!" Kai mengatur nafasnya, "Tapi caramu tadi hampir saja membunuhku, aku berkendara secepat mungkin kesini, hampir menerobos lampu merah, aku bahkan mehmph" Sehun mencium Kai. Menempel saja, supaya Kai diam. Lagi pula bibir Kai lebih sexy kalau diam. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dimana kau taruh belanjaannya?" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Di mobil." Entah Kai sadar atau tidak mengucapkannya, "Kau luar biasa Oh Sehun."

Sehun kembali dengan _paper bag_ yang berisi belanjaan mereka, "Kalau kau tidak sedang sibuk, aku akan sangat menghargai bantuanmu untuk membereskan semua barang ini." Kata Sehun.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun, "Oh Sehun _tell me,_ ini nyata kan? Bukan imajinasiku kan?"

Sehun tertawa geli, "Baca saja pesan di ponselmu sekali lagi."

Dan Kai pun menurutinya

 _Shopping list:_

 _1\. Chicken_

 _2\. Milk (1 chocolate, 1 plain)_

 _3\. Soy sauce_

 _4\. Soap_

 _5\. Yoghurt (1 plain, 1 blueberry)_

 _6\. Iwannabeyourboyfriend_

"Kai, kau lupa membeli _yoghurt_ ya?" Kenapa malah _yoghurt_ yang ditanyakan?

* * *

 ** _how?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Please don't read this chapter if you don't like sad ending_**

* * *

Bagi Kai, Sehun itu seperti pelangi setelah hujan badai. Di pagi hari Kai akan bangun karena suara langkah Sehun yang pelan karena takut membangunkan Kai. Sepelan apa pun itu Kai tetap bisa mendengarnya, bagai melodi di pagi hari buat Kai. Membayangkan hal itu akan selalu mengisi setiap paginya membuat Kai semangat bangun setiap pagi. Tapi Kai akan pura-pura tertidur sampai,

"Kaaai ayo bangun." Sehun menepuk pipi Kai pelan. Cara Sehun menepuk pipi Kai itu.. tidak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"Selamat pagi." Kata Kai masih dengan suara seraknya.

"Hmm." Sehun hanya bergumam, Sehun langsung menghampiri dapur kecil mereka untuk membuat sarapan. "Cepatlah mandi Kai, aku tidak mau terlambat."

Kai selalu manikmati waktunya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang ingin semuanya selesai dengan cepat. "Kalau kau bilang iya untuk ajakkan kencanku baru aku akan bergegas." Kai masih berbaring di tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku bisa naik bus saja." Kata Sehun sambil memotong tuna untuk isian _sandwich_ mereka.

Kai beranjak dan duduk di kursi ruang makan mereka, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersantai sedikit? Ini kan jumat malam, besok juga tidak ada jadwal kuliah kan?"

Sehun menghampiri Kai dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Kai, "Aku harus belajar Kai, aku tidak bisa sepertimu yang sekali diajarkan dosen dan langsung mengerti. Aku harus mencatat ulang dan mempelajari semuanya lagi. Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh berkuliah disini dan malah bersantai. Jadi apa aku nanti?"

Kai tersenyum kecil, "Aku mandi dulu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, _selalu seperti ini,_ gumamnya.

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, Kai hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kampus. Sehun tahu dia sudah keterlaluan, tapi egonya masih lebih tinggi, dia tidak akan mau mengikuti keinginan Kai atau pun meminta maaf.

"Turun dimana?" Tanya Kai saat mereka memasuki daerah kampus.

"Perpustakaan saja." Sehun menjawab pelan.

Setelah sampai di depan perpustakaan, Kai masih tidak berbicara, jadi Sehun turun dari mobil. Tadinya Sehun ingin mengingatkan Kai untuk makan _sandwich_ yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Sehun, tapi Kai langsung menjalankan mobilnya saat Sehun menutup pintu mobil.

* * *

"Sehun?" Tanya Amber hati-hati.

"Hm?" Sehun hanya bergumam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Kau seperti orang yang sedang terkena masalah besar, seperti tahu kalau kau sebentar lagi mati." _Well,_ kalau tidak di dramatisir bukan tipikal Amber sekali.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Bukan masalah besar, hanya sedikit bertengkar dengan Kai."

"Masalah yang sama?"

"Iya, sepertinya hanya masalah itu yang bisa membuat kami bertengkar."

" _Honestly_ Sehun, kau memang harusnya sedikit lebih santai. Lima tahun lagi begini mungkin kepalamu akan botak."

Sehun tertawa, "Berlebihan sekali."

* * *

Pulang dari kampus, Sehun mampir ke perpustakaan kota, tadinya sih ditemani Amber. Tapi sepertinya buku bukan teman yang baik untuk Amber.

Seharusnya Sehun bisa langsung pulang ke _flat_ nya, tapi pulang ke _flat_ berarti bertemu Kai, bertemu Kai berarti bertengkar lagi dan Sehun tidak suka itu. Dia tidak bisa belajar dengan atmosfer tegang seperti itu.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _From: Kim Kai_

 _Dimana?_

Kebiasaan Sehun kalau sudah belajar adalah lupa waktu. Kalau di _flat_ sihada Kai yang mengingatkan kalau makan dan tidur adalah kebutuhan manusia. Kai lagi. Dilihat dari pesannya, Kai masih belum membaik. Jadi Sehun bergegas membereskan semua bukunya dan pulang.

Sampai _flat_ Sehun disambut dengan muka muram Kai. Kai terlihat seperti menonton film tapi sepertinya pikirannya tidak terfokus pada film itu.

"Habis darimana?" Tanya Kai, begitu Sehun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Kai.

"Perpustakaan."

"Sama siapa?"

"Tadinya ditemani Amber, tapi sepertinya Amber tidak tahan berdekatan dengan buku."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Seingatku tadi pagi kau marah padaku." Entah kenapa Sehun kesal, mengingatnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk membuatku membaik. Kau menghindariku." Kai tidak kalah kesal.

Sehun mendesah, "Jangan seperti anak kecil begini Kai."

"Anak kecil katamu?" Suara Kai meninggi. "Kau yang menghindariku. Kau menghindariku di kantin kampus, menghindariku saat pulang kuliah, menghindar untuk langsung pulang ke _flat_ , hanya anak kecil yang tidak berani menghadapi masalahnya Oh Sehun!"

Mungkin karena Sehun juga lelah dan egonya yang besar membuat dia tidak ingin disalahkan, "Kita sudah mendiskusikan ini berkali-kali Kim Jongin, kau bilang kau akan mengerti bahwa kuliah adalah fokusku saat ini, dengan menjadi kekasihmu tidak berarti kau bisa mengaturku untuk melakukan ini itu sesukamu!"

"Mengaturmu? Aku hanya ingin kita seperti pasangan normal lainnya, _I just wanna have a bloody date, just two of us_ Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Terima sajalah dari awal kita memang tidak normal kan? Bukan, kau yang membuatku tidak normal."

Kai terdiam, entah Sehun sadar atau tidak mengatakan hal tadi dengan ekspresi seperti itu. "Aku minta maaf kalau sudah merubah hidup normalmu menjadi tidak normal. Kau benar, seharusnya dari awal aku memang harus berpikir lebih dewasa." Dengan itu Kai membereskan semua barang yang bisa dibawanya, tas, buku, pakaian, semuanya, Kai bahkan keluar dari _flat_ mereka sebelum Sehun beranjak dari sofa yang jadi kesayangan mereka.

* * *

Kabar berpisahnya Sehun dan Kai menyebar sangat cepat, dari awalnya mereka selalu berangkat bersama, sampai berita Kai sudah tidak tinggal satu _flat_ dengan Sehun menjadi perbincangan hangat. Kelihatan Kai yang murung walau masih tertawa sesekali ketika dihibur teman-temannya.

Sementara Sehun, diluar terlihat baik-baik saja. Masih bisa tertawa akan lelucon yang Amber berikan, tapi jika sudah kembali ke _flat_ nya, hilang sudah semua topeng yang dipasangnya. Dia lebih memilih belajar daripada terlarut dalam pikiran mengenai dirinya yang sudah menyakiti Kai. Mengenai betapa sunyinya _flat_ ini tanpa nyanyian Kai, mengenai betapa besarnya tempat tidurnya untuk ditiduri sendiri.

Masih ada beberapa barang Kai yang tertinggal dan itu membuat Sehun sedih setiap melihatnya. Mendengarkan lagu pun menjadi salah jika lagu itu pernah Kai nyanyikan untuknya. Kai sudah membuat hidupnya jauh lebih berwarna, tapi sekali lagi egonya lah yang menang. Sehun lebih memilih serius dengan kuliahnya agar dengan cepat menyelesaikan skripsinya dan lulus. Setelah lulus dia akan meninggalkan kota ini, ke Kanada mungkin, atau bagian lain negara ini, kemana saja yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kai.

* * *

Sehun sedang menyantap makan siangnya sambil membaca buku. Biasanya dia ditemani Amber, _well,_ temannya memang hanya Amber.

"Oh Sehun." Sapa Kai sambil duduk disebrang Sehun.

"Kim Kai." Sapa Sehun balik, "Suatu kehormatan kau menghampiriku disini." Sejak mereka berpisah, orang-orang selalu menyalahkan Sehun. Mereka tidak tahu masalah sebenarnya, mereka hanya memberikan penilaian karena sepertinya Sehun terlihat tidak seterpuruk Kai dari luar. Sedikit banyak itu membuat Sehun sebal juga.

"Ayolaah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar." Sehun meneruskan makannya, "Aku ingin mengambil sisa barangku yang masih ada di _flat_ mu. Bolehkah?"

"Aku belum mengganti kuncinya, kau bisa datang kapan saja."

" _Well,_ berarti kau tidak akan marah kalau aku datang jan 2 pagi nanti ya."

Sehun memandang Kai sebal, "Bercanda Oh Sehun. Besok pagi aku akan mengambil barangku. Kau ada jadwal jam 11 kan? Aku akan selesai sebelum kau berangkat."

"Terserah kau saja." Sehun berkata acuh. Mungkin terlihatnya saja dari luar kalau Sehun tidak peduli, padahal dia mati-matian menahan rindunya untuk memeluk Kai lagi. Rahasia terbesar Sehun adalah Sehun lebih memilih untuk tidak tidur daripada tidur tanpa pelukan Kai saat mereka baru saja berpisah. Dan berbicara berdua tadi dengan Kai, tidak memperbaiki keadaannya.

* * *

 _ **10 years later**_

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku Sehun. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti habis dihina temanku karena masih belum punya pasangan." Kata Luna. Luna adalah teman sekantor Sehun. Bisa dibilang dia senior Sehun, yang lain lebih senior dari mereka berdua, makanya mereka bisa lebih cocok kalau bertukar cerita. Luna pun sudah tidak malu lagi mengeluarkan sifat aslinya di depan Sehun. Sehun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Lain kali kau menyewa pacar bayaran saja. Aku lelah harus dikelilingi teman-temanmu yang sudah seperti tante-tante semua itu." Sehun menanggapi malas.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menemani Luna ke pernikahan temannya. Biasanya kalau menemani Luna, Sehun hanya perlu menunggu untuk dikenalkan, makan, dan makan. Hanya perlu menahan beberapa jam dan Sehun bisa kembali ke _flat_ nya yang hangat untuk tidur.

"Kau harus menemaniku menemui pengantinnya dulu." Luna berkata tepat sebelum Sehun mengambil _cupcake_ yang dari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklaah. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan." Kata Sehun sebal.

Dia menggandeng tangan Luna, mencoba tidak terlalu dekat, sebenarnya Sehun risih.

"Itu disana." Luna menunjuk sepasang pria dan wanita yang menjadi raja dan ratu sehari untuk malam ini.

Dengan cepat Luna menarik Sehun menghampiri mereka.

"Krystal, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu." Luna menghampiri pengantin wanita sedangkan Sehun berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Oh Sehun." Sapa pengantin prianya.

"Kim Kai." Sapa Sehun balik.

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini."

"Aku pun begitu." Sehun memaksakan senyumnya. _Well, move on, then. Pikir Sehun._


End file.
